Sorte ou Azar?
by Nanami Hafner
Summary: Maldita sexta-feira 13. Oneshot. Beward.


**Disclaimer:** A série Twilight não me pertence. Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos.

**Atenção!: **Fanfic não betada, por favor, ignorem os eventuais erros.

_Sorte ou Azar?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oneshot_

_._

_._

_.  
_

O barulho causado pelo titubear ritmado dos meus dedos no balcão quebrava o silêncio incômodo na pequena sala de achados e perdidos do shopping.

A mulher ruiva atrás do balcão lançava olhares irritados para a minha mão. Aparentemente o barulho a irritava.

Pude ver a outra funcionária do shopping sair de uma das portas, segurando uma caixa relativamente grande.

- Srta. Swan – disse colocando a caixa sobre o balcão – aqui estão todos os objetos perdidos. Pode dar uma olhada.

Dei um sorriso em agradecimento e puxei a caixa para mais perto. Seu peso me surpreendeu, pelo visto muitas pessoas esqueciam seus pertences no shopping.

Olhei para o interior da caixa e reprimi um gemido. Estava lotada. Tinha todo tipo de coisa, de chaves até um sutiã usado, sim, _usado_, considerando que não havia etiqueta e estava sujo. Ignorei esses objetos bizarros e fui à procura da minha carteira.

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensa, eu não sou uma pessoa esquecida ou desatenta, minha falta de coordenação e de sorte que originaram todas as minhas cicatrizes. Mas, especialmente hoje, _sexta-feira 13_ – diga-se de passagem – perdi minha carteira, e no lugar em que eu menos vou, no shopping.

Eu não costumo passar meu horário de almoço passeando ou fazendo compras, mas ironicamente hoje, _sexta-feira 13_, resolvi dar ouvidos a minha amiga Alice e comprar algumas roupas. E como eu sou ridiculamente azarada perdi minha carteira com meus documentos e cartões, ah, não posso esquecer do dinheiro. No dia que resolvo colocar uma quantia razoavelmente alta eu perco a maldita carteira.

Já mencionei que hoje é _sexta-feira 13_?

Muitos minutos e devaneios depois percebi que a minha carteira não estava ali. Suspirei desistindo de tentar encontrar-la. Empurrei um pouco a caixa e a mulher de cabelo castanho claro que a trouxe levantou-se da cadeira.

- Achou o que procurava Srta. Swan? – perguntou ela, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Não – percebi que seu sorriso era estranho, como se divertisse com a desgraça da minha pessoa ao perder a carteira. Notei também que ela era bem parecida com Jessica Stanley, que juntamente com Lauren Mallory transformaram minha vida escolar num inferno – mas, obrigada mesmo assim. Se encontrar mais alguma carteira me ligue, por favor. – fui educada ignorando o sorriso e as lembranças.

Saí daquele cubículo que chamavam de sala e pensei numa solução para meu problema enquanto ia em direção ao estacionamento pegar o meu carro.

Mas me toquei que estava sem carteira de motorista, que estava dentro da minha carteira. Praguejei baixinho e fui em direção a saída do shopping. Suprimi mais um gemido, o céu estava praticamente despencando por conta da chuva que caía. Abri minha bolsa com a esperança de encontrar um guarda-chuva. Doce ilusão. É claro que eu não teria um na minha bolsa.

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que tinha 10 minutos para chegar à editora. Apesar do sumiço da carteira e a conseqüência de ter que cancelar os meus cartões e passar na delegacia não mudava o fato de eu ter uma importante reunião com meu chefe depois do almoço, que acabaria daqui a 10 minutos. Maldita _sexta-feira 13_!

Saí do shopping sentindo as grossas gotas encharcarem minhas roupas e meu cabelo. Decidida a pegar um taxi, fui até o ponto de taxi que havia em frente ao shopping e fiquei em baixo da marquise, inutilmente – pois eu já estava molhada – me protegendo da chuva. Olhei para o fim da rua esperando um taxi, mas a visibilidade estava péssima por conta da chuva.

Consegui vislumbrar um carro meio laranja, meio amarelo e ergui minha mão, fazendo sinal. O taxista não deve ter me visto, pois passou por mim rápido demais e sobre uma poça, me molhando com e água e sujando com a lama. Soltei um palavrão e fiz um gesto obsceno em direção ao taxi e ele parou um pouco mais na frente.

Acho que agora o taxista me viu.

Fui andando até o taxi e abri a porta do carona. Sentei, sujando o banco de couro o máximo que eu conseguia por conta da minha raiva.

- Desculpe Senhorita, não tinha te visto – ele deu um sorriso constrangido através do espelho retrovisor.

- Não importa – estava irritada demais para ser educada.

- Pra onde? – o taxista gordinho perguntou ignorando meu tom ríspido.

- Editora Breaking Dawn

- Sim, Senhorita – falou enquanto acelerava o carro.

Peguei meu celular e disquei os números conhecidos de Alice. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

**- Oi Bella! – **sua voz como sempre estava animada.

- Hey Lice, preciso de um favor – usei meu tom mais suplicante.

- **Diga **

- Para resumir, perdi minha carteira no shopping e não pude sair com o carro, que ainda está no estacionamento – não tinha como ser mais sucinta que isso.

- **E você quer que eu pegue o carro certo?**

- Sim. E tem como você passar lá na editora pra pegar a chave?

- **Certo. Mas me responda uma coisa. Como você vai pra editora?**

**- **To indo de taxi.

- **E como você vai pagar o taxi se está sem carteira?**

- ... – esqueci desse _pequeno_ detalhe – hey Lice, tem como levar dinheiro também?

- **Claro, claro. Tchau – **antes de desligar pude escutar sua risada de sinos.

Suspirei pela terceira vez naquele dia e olhei para a janela, sem realmente prestar atenção no lado de fora. Pensei no meu dia até agora, e percebi que foi pior do que eu imaginava, e olha que ainda eram duas horas da tarde.

_Espera._

_Duas horas da tarde?_

_Puta merda, meu chefe vai me matar!_

Olhei pra janela novamente, mas desta vez prestando atenção no que acontecia do lado de fora.

A chuva diminuiu um pouco, mas a visibilidade ainda estava ruim, e eu percebi também que o taxi e nem os carros em volta deste se moviam.

_Não! Tudo menos um engarrafamento!_

Eu quase chorei por causa da minha incrível habilidade de atrair azar, principalmente numa _sexta-feira 13_.

Olhei para o meu relógio e quase gritei de pânico, duas e quinze, e o taxi não havia se movido nenhum centímetro!

Lembrei que havia dinheiro no bolso da minha calça e movida por esse incrível fio de esperança numa teia de azar fui checar meu bolso direito entoando um tipo de mantra na minha cabeça.

_Que tenha dinheiro no bolso. Que tenha dinheiro no bolso. Que PELO AMOR DE DEUS tenha dinheiro no bolso!_

Literalmente chorei de felicidade ao perceber que havia sim dinheiro no bolso. Agradeci mentalmente à Deus. Taquei o dinheiro no taxista e abri a porta num rompante que assustou o motorista do carro ao lado. Corri até a calçada e percebi que estava perto da editora. Um sorriso enorme se abriu no meu rosto e eu tinha certeza que parecia uma maníaca com ele.

Enquanto corria em direção á _Breaking Dawn _fiquei imaginando se minha sorte não mudaria de agora em diante. Há doce ilusão...dois segundos após esse pequeno devaneio o salto direito dos meus _peep toes_ pretos - edição limitada só pra constar - quebrou.

Por pouco não torci meu tornozelo

Parei de chofre na rua e olhei pro meu querido par de sapatos que eu comprei com tanto carinho e esforço, abaixei-me e tirei o sapato direito enquanto ficava igual ao saci-pererê me apoiando só na perna esquerda. Elevei o sapato direito até meus olhos e vi o salto fino pender para um lado só, ele estava preso no sapato por pouco.

Suspirei pela enésima vez naquele dia e arranquei o salto, coloquei o sapato de volta no meu pé e fui em direção à editora.

O sorriso havia sumido do meu rosto e a cara de maníaca se transformou numa de psicopata sádica prestes a matar o primeiro que visse pela frente.

_Maldita sexta-feira 13._

Finalmente, dez minutos depois eu cheguei á porta da editora e uma Alice feliz já estava lá, debaixo de seu guarda-chuva gigante que abrigava, tranquilamente, 3 pessoas.

Ao notar meu andar desengonçado Alice franziu suas sobrancelhas perfeitas formando uma ruga entre elas.

- Bella, por que você ta andando assim? – ela perguntou claramente confusa.

Ergui o salto que eu arranquei para ela. – Quebrou – minha voz transmitia minha ira assassina.

Alice deu um gritinho e gritou algo como "Sacrilégio!", arrancou o salto das minhas mãos e me deu um abraço.

- Tudo bem amiga, eu compro um novo pra você! - ela disse tentando, inutilmente, me animar.

- Mas era edição limitada Lice – a tristeza na minha voz era evidente.

Se há dois anos atrás me dissessem que eu estaria triste por causa de um salto quebrado eu riria dessa pessoa até perder a capacidade de respirar.

Sem saber o que dizer Alice se afastou e ergueu uma sacola, que até então eu não havia visto, e a entregou a mim.

- Eu sabia que você iria precisar – ela disse.

Peguei a sacola e olhei seu conteúdo. Roupas. E um sapato. Alice era um anjo.

- Alice, você é um anjo! – dei vida ao meu pensamento.

Alice deu uma risadinha. - Ah, o que seria de você sem mim?

- Absolutamente nada – rimos juntas, até eu perceber que estava estupidamente atrasada.

Entreguei as chaves do meu carro e ela me deu uma pequena quantia de dinheiro para pegar um taxi na volta para casa. Agradeci mais uma vez e dei um abraço apertado na minha melhor amiga. Ela retribuiu e deu mais uma das suas risadas de sino e foi embora acenando.

Entrei no prédio da editora me sentindo um pouco melhor, e segui em direção ao elevador. Desnecessário comentar que todas as pessoas por quem eu passava olhavam pra mim de forma reprovadora. Minha vontade era gritar e perguntar se não tinham que trabalhar ao invés de olhar a desgraça alheia.

Cheguei ao meu andar e fui apreensiva até a secretária do chefe, ela me olhou esquisito, óbvio, todos estavam olhando esquisito.

- Você está ensopada Bella – ela comentou.

- Não diga – ok, eu estava sendo um _pouquinho _grossa. Mas também, quem não seria?

Ela ignorou o que eu disse. – Enfim, nosso _querido _chefe não se encontra por motivos pessoais, então você terá a reunião com o Emmet – ela disse, claramente sarcástica ao se referir ao nosso chefe.

Dei um suspiro agradecido, Emmet era meu amigo, talvez ele perdoasse meu atraso.

- Obrigada Kate – agradeci-a e fui em direção ao banheiro para trocar de roupa, e sapato.

Me dirigi ao banheiro sob os olhares dos funcionário da editora. Talvez eles não estejam acostumados a ver uma mulher completamente molhada e suja de lama andando pelos corredores.

Cheguei à porta do banheiro feminino e a empurrei, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava a porta não abriu. Tentei empurrar novamente com o máximo de força que conseguia, mas não adiantou nada. Chutei a porta e tudo o que eu consegui foi machucar meu pé.

Gritando mentalmente encostei minha testa na maldita porta e tentei pensar em outro lugar na editora que houvesse banheiro.

De repente escutei um gemido, arregalei meus olhos e encostei meu ouvido na porta. Mais e mais gemidos. Acho que o choque no meu rosto era evidente, porque alguns segundos depois a secretária que avisou do atraso do patrão encostava o ouvido na porta tentando entender o porquê daquela expressão no meu rosto.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, um sorriso safado surgiu no rosto dela. Eu realmente não entendi, porque a meu ver alguém poderia estar sendo machucado lá.

Decida a ajudar a alma ameaçada lá dentro me distanciei alguns passos sob o olhar confuso da secretária que já havia se desencostado da porta e corri com todas as minhas forças. Antes da colisão pude escutar um grito de Kate. Algo como "NÃO BELLA!".

Eu realmente me arrependi de não tê-la escutado. A porta, por incrível que pareça, cedeu e eu entrei no banheiro, pronta pra machucar quem quer que fosse.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava não havia ninguém sendo prejudicado ali, ou machucado. Digamos que as duas pessoas estavam se... _Beneficiando_.

Eu realmente não quero descrever a cena na minha frente, mas em resumo. Emmet estava praticando o ato de procriar com a sua querida esposa. Como se não fosse suficiente a cena na minha frente outras começaram a rondar minha mente, meu chefe e sua esposa fazendo uma espécie de dança do acasalamento. E outra tão constrangedora que eu tenho até vergonha de pensar.

Tenho absoluta certeza que meu rosto estava uns 10 tons mais vermelho. Eu estava tão chocada que não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Emmet, que era sócio, me olhava de forma engraçada, e eu até riria se a situação não fosse tão constrangedora. Deixando claro que Emmet e Rosalie continuavam na mesma posição de antes, que eu realmente prefiro não descrever.

Ninguém dizia nada e cada um olhava pra cara do outro esperando a próxima reação.

Até que um _flash_ nos chamou atenção. Ao meu lado Kate estava com uma câmera profissional de ultima geração. Mais alguns _flashes _e Emmet finalmente se tocou do que Kate estava fazendo.

Ele saiu de sua posição levantou as calças e saiu correndo.

- KATE! VOLTA AQUI COM ESSA CÂMERA! – ele tentou correr trás dela.

Mas a calça caiu e ele tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão. Pelo menos ainda dentro do banheiro, os outros funcionários, guiados pelo barulho seguiam em direção ao banheiro. Para evitar os comentários e boatos futuros, entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta que estava quase despencando.

Olhei para o casal dentro do banheiro, Rosalie já havia abaixado a blusa e a saia e estava olhando para o marido de forma engraçada.

Emmet olhou para mim do chão, viu meu estado deplorável e a situação tensa em que se encontrava. Gargalhou, riu tanto que até mesmo bateu no chão com a mão em punho. Rosalie assim como ele começou a rir também. E eu fiquei lá olhando para os dois atônita, tensa demais para fazer qualquer movimento.

- Bella, você está horrível! – Emmet ainda ria.

_Bem, e você se encontra numa posição ótima não é? _

Impedi-me de dar palavras a esse pensamento e me limitei a uma risadinha.

Emmet se levantou ajeitou as calças e colocou um olhar sério no rosto.

- Bem, vamos à reunião – disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sim, mas preciso trocar de roupa antes, como você mesmo disse, estou horrível – falei pensando que eu também precisava de tempo pra me recompor.

Emmet concordou e saiu do banheiro gritando para os que estavam lá fora circularem e irem trabalhar. Rosalie passou por mim com um sorriso e um tapinha nas costas, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Suspirei novamente e fechei a porta do banheiro feminino. Tentando não pensar na situação que acabou de acontecer fui até a pia e coloquei a sacola da Alice em cima da bancada, olhei para o grande espelho e vi-me refletida nele.

Meu estado era deplorável, cabelos bagunçados, molhados e sujos de lama e o resto do corpo não fugia desse estado.

Abri a torneira e tentei dar uma jeito no meu rosto e cabelo, ao terminar a tarefa, peguei a toalha que estava dentro da sacola que Alice trouxe e umideci com água para tirar a lama do meu corpo. Finalizado o trabalho troquei de roupa e pus os sapatos de salto**. **

Peguei meus _peep toes_ com todo o carinho e joguei fora lembrado dos bons momentos que eu tive com ele.

_Nossa, que deprimente. Triste por um sapato. Minha vida, definitivamente, está de pernas pro ar._

Inspirando a maior quantidade possivel de oxigênio para tomar coragem e ter a reunião com o Emmet, abri a porta do banheiro e me dirigi a sua sala.

Passei pela Kate que estava emburrada e olhava para uma câmera destruída em cima da mesa. Dei uma risadinha e segui para a sala de Emmet. Parei en frente á uma grande porta de mogno com alguns destalhes e bati duas vezes. Entrei na sua sala quando ouvi a permissão e como sempre, olhei a decoração da sala dele. Fotos, muitas fotos. Dele com Rosalie, com sua família, com Alice, diabos, havia até mesmo uma comigo.

**- **Sente-se Bella – ele falou.

Sentei-me tensa e senti meu rosto esquentar. Maldita vergonha.

- Relaxa Bella, até parece que você nunca me pegou com a Rose – ele deu uma risada estrondosa ao ver meu rosto avermelhar-se mais. Era verdade, eu já havia pego ele e a Rosalie em várias situaçãoes parecidas com essa.

- Bem, vamos á reunião – Emmet adotou uma postura séria.

- Claro – disse.

E o assunto contragedor foi esquecido, dando lugar ao trabalho.

-/-/-/-

Saí da sala do Emmet exausta, três horas de reunião e finalmente acabou, e ainda ganhei o resto do dia de folga. Passei pela mesa de Kate e dei um tchau ela retribuiu com um sorriso, mas a câmera quebrada aidna se encontrava em sua mesa.

Fui até os elevadores e me dirigi ao térreo. Pelo menos agora ninguém me olhava de forma esquisita. _Tenho que agradecer a Alice. _

Ao chegar no térreo e olhar para a rua percebi que a chuva se tornou uma fina garoa, sorri, a onda, quer dizer, tsunami de má sorte, resolveu dar uma trégua.

Mudei de idéia na hora em que eu pus os pés na calçada e um carro em alta velocidade me deu um banho.

_Denovo não._

Pelo menos, dessa vez foi só água...eu acho.

Suspirei pela duocentésima vez e fiz sinal para um taxi. Um dos muitos que passavam naquele horário de rush parou ao meu lado. Entrei no taxi e disse o endereço do meu apartamento.

Vinte minutos depois eu estava na portaria do meu prédio cumprimentando o porteiro. Segui para o meu apartamento e abri a porta, dei um gemido de frustração assim que atravessei-a.

Eu havia esquecido a janela da sala aberta, consequentemente a chuva molhou boa parte da sala e do sofá, resolvi ignorar aquilo e no fato de que aquela _sexta-feira 13 _estava se tornando meu pesadelo e fui tomar uma ducha.

Após o banho milagroso eu vesti uma roupa confortável, peguei o telefone e me sentei em uma das cadeira da cozinha. Eu precisava ligar para os cartões de crédito para cancelá-los. Mas antes que eu pudesse ligar o telefone tocou.

- Alô – atendi imaginando que fosse Alice.

**- Poderia falar com Isabella Swan? – perguntou uma voz masculina**

- É ela – respondi relutante, não reconheci a voz.

**- Oi, meu nome é Edward Mansen e bem, acho que estou com algo que te pertence.**

Humn, Edward, voz bonita e nome bonito, será que era bonito também? Me repreendi meltalmente pelo pensamento.

- Que seria? – perguntei.

**- Sua carteira – disse ele num tom óbvio**

- Ah! Sim, claro, perdi ela no shopping hoje, mas como sabe meu número?

**- Não é muito difícil descobrir o número de uma pessoa se você tem praticamente todos os dados dela a mão.**

- Ah – pigarrei – Obrigada Senhor Mansen, se não estive ocupado no momento, poderia me encontrar no shopping? Eu realmente preciso da minha carteira.

**- Claro, daqui a meia-hora em frente à Starbucks**

**- **Ok, obrigada Senhor Mansen e até logo

**- Até **

Antes de desligar pude ouvir sua risada. Imaginei o por que dele rir, mas logo parei de pensar no homem, e fui trocar de roupa, afinal, eu preciso estar decente pra ir á um shopping não?

Enquanto escolhia uma roupa eu pensava em como a Alice pode influenciar uma pessoas, antes de conhecê-la eu não ligava para roupas ou no modo como me vestia, mas depois, eu me tornei igual a ela. E isso não era uma coisa ruim.

Acabei de me arrumar e novamente fui atrás de um taxi, e graças ao bom Deus nenhum carro decidiu me dar um banho. Cheguei ao shopping que às sete horas da noite estava começando a encher de adolescentes.

Me dirigi à Starbucks e esperei, pensando em como poderia reconhecer Edward Mansen e vice-versa. Nós deveríamos ter combinado alguma coisa, algo como uma blusa vermelha ou uma rosa na mão.

_Pelo amor de Deus Bella, ele não é seu encontro pra ter na mão uma rosa!_

Acho que Alice estava certa quanto ao fato de eu precisar de um namorado. Dei uma risada ao lembrar do sermão que ela me deu.

- Você é Isabella Swan? – ouvi uma voz masculina perguntar.

Levantei meu rosto em direção a voz e me vi segurando o impulso de abaixar o queixo e deixar a boca aberta. _Por Deus, que homem é esse?_. Os olhos foram o que eu notei primeiro, eram verdes brilhantes e vivos, cor de capim banhado pelo sol. Cabelos cor de cobre, com uma aparência macia e bagunça adorável, reprimi a vontade de erguer minha mão e tocá-los.

O rosto era bonito, não, _maravilhoso._ Antes de poder acabar com sua avaliação ela ouviu sua voz.

- Isabella? – ele chamou-me, receoso.

- Sim, sou eu – dei um sorriso sem graça sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Bem, aqui está sua carteira – ele ergueu a carteira de couro vermelha e eu a peguei, tocando na sua mão, senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o meu sistema. Puxei minha mão rapidamente.

- Obrigada Senhor Mansen – agradeci, colocando a carteira no bolso, não seria de bom tom verifica-la na presença dele.

- Por favor, me chame de Edward – ele pediu sorrindo.

_Meu bom Deus que sorriso._

- Certo, Edward – falei desconcertada – Como posso te agradecer?

- Que tal um jantar? - ele sugeriu rapidamente.

Achei esquisito ele responder tão rápido, talvez ele soubesse que eu fosse retribuir o favor, mas como? Um pensamento rolou pela minha mente, e se ele fosse um maníaco sexual ou algo do tipo?

_Ah acho que eu não me importaria de ser sua vítima._

Reprimi o pensamento e me repreendi mentalmente por pensar esse tipo de coisa. _Por Deus! Ele poderia ser um assassino! Mesmo que tenha o cabelo perfeito, esse conjunto gostoso e..._

Xinguei-me mentalmente e perguntei-me se eu não estaria com cara de retardada mental na frente dele.

- Pode ser – ele sorriu e eu derreti – Eu pago.

- Não, eu pago – ele retrucou.

Virei-me para ele – É um jantar de agradecimento por me entregar a carteira, então eu vou pagar – disse convicta.

Ele abriu a boca para descordar, ergui minha sobrancelha direita desafiando-o, ele fechou a boca e depois abriu-a para concordar.

- Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer.

Fomos andando até um restaurante indiano, com decoração típica, sentamo-nos à mesa perto da janela que tinha visão para a parte aberta do shopping, onde havia bares e lojas. Logo o garçom veio pegar nossos pedidos, e após o fazermos ele foi embora.

Edward iniciou uma conversa agradável, comentando sobre o shopping, o que nos levou falar sobre cinema e nossos filmes preferidos, depois sobre nossos gostos pessoais, família, amigos trabalho. No meio da conversa a comida chegou e nós comemos enquanto conversávamos, e até mesmo a comida era esquecida de vez em quando.

Seus olhos me hipnotizavam todo o tempo, as seus palavras fluíam numa naturalidade impressionante, no começo eu me sentia um pouco desconfortável por conversar com um estranho, mas depois fui ficando mais á vontade.

Depois do jantar fomos dar uma volta no shopping e perto das dez horas da noite, decidi ir embora. Ele me acompanhou até o ponto de taxi e fez sinal para um deles. Despedi-me de Edward e vire-me para ir até o taxi, mas fui impedida pela voz dele.

- Hey Bella, você esqueceu uma coisa.

Vire-me e quase colidi com o peito de Edward, que estava tão próximo que eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua colônia.

- O que? – disse meio retardada.

Ele ergueu um papel e eu o peguei, era um cartão com o nome _Edward Mansen _e um telefone residencial e um celular.

- Obrigada por me lembrar – sorri entrando na brincadeira.

- Você deveria ser mais atenta – ele riu.

- Espero não ter esquecido mais nada Edward – comentei guardando o cartão no meu bolso.

- Na verdade, esqueceu sim.

Ergui os olhos pra ele, confusa.

- O qu- - ele interrompeu a pergunta colando seus lábios aos meus. Abri os olhos surpresa, mas logo tornei a fechá-los ao perceber o que acontecia.

Seus lábios se moviam delicadamente sobre os meus, e eu retribuía da mesma forma. Apesar de serem levemente ásperos a sensação era deliciosa, e quando senti sua língua acariciar meu lábio inferior separei meu lábios e sua língua aveludada e macia encontrou a minha, e nesse contado um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna.

Colei meu corpo ao dele, passando os meus braços pelo seu pescoço e brincando com os cabelos da sua nuca, seus dois braços envolveram minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. O ar se tornava uma necessidade secundária, mas obviamente, não podíamos ignorar por tanto tempo a falta dele.

Ele acabou com o beijo e colou nossas testas enquanto o folego voltava a se normalizar.

- Meu beijo de boa noite – ele disse, e eu o olhei sem entender – O que você esqueceu – esclareceu.

Dei um sorriso e me afastei dele, me sentindo quase triste pela perda de seus braços me envolvendo.

- Boa noite Edward – eu disse na porta do taxi.

- Boa noite Bella – ele acenou.

Fechei a porta do taxi e disse o endereço ao motorista. Olhei para fora e Edward ainda estava lá, com os lábios avermelhados num sorriso e o braço ainda levantado em forma de aceno.

Olhei para frente e lei os dedos á minha boca, percebi que estavam levemente quentes. Sorri.

_É. Sexta-feira 13 não parece ser um dia tão ruim, afinal._

_._

_._

_._

_Fim_

N/a: Rãn...segunda fanfic de Twilight e acredito que eu não evoluí AUHSUHasuhAS

Tive essa idéia, quando meu papi perdeu a carteira, então...doi tipo...BAM! E a idéia veio toda na minha cabeça, mas eu demorei bastante para escrevê-la, e hoje, achando esse arquivo na minha pasta eu tive um surto de criatividade e me pus a escrever xD

Bem, espero que gostem.

Elogios ou pedradas, reviews por favor xD.

_._

_._

_._

_Hitsugaya Nanami_


End file.
